Enzyme-polymer conjugates are materials in which a covalent bond has been formed between two species. The proteins in such conjugates retain catalytic activity but may show altered substrate specificity, immunogenicity or rates of body-clearing. This project is designed to explore the interactions between protein and polymer in order to elucidate how attached polymer can alter the structure and function of an enzymic active site. A variety of approaches including magnetic resonance and peptide mapping after reaction with specially tailored polymers will be used to approach these goals.